Union Member 0011
Genetic altered humans. Previously[http://galnet.wikia.com/wiki/Corporate_owned_Clone_slaves ' Corporate owned Clone slaves'] . Now recognized sub species and own race. After Earth ascended with the help of the Sarans and before Earth became Terra and a founding member of the United Stars of the Galaxy, there was a time of fast and virtually unchecked scientific and technological advances. Even before[http://galnet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ascent ' the Ascent'] , Earth scientists made vast progress in Bionetic sciences and Mega Corporations put great sums of money and enormous efforts into Bionetic and genetic research. Virtually every possible life-form both native to Earth and alien with compatible DNA were crossed, linked, tweaked and genetically altered to create new life forms for all kinds of purposes. It started with a sheep, then Organ Donor Swines and later great apes were altered to grow human compatible organs that could be transplanted. Almost every settler and colonist group that left Earth to migrate to other world received some form of Genetic tailoring to make them better suitable to their new environments. The Mega Corporations also tried to develop the most perfect soldier, worker and slave. During the years between 2099-2199 new artificial creates life-forms, ranging from special bacteria, over new fruits and vegetables to new breeds of draft animals and meat producing animals were patented almost daily and literally millions of Patents were issued to corporations for life forms and new gene combinations. While moral and ethical restrictions hampered them before there was no law or moral boundary that restricted research during that time. It produced many successes but also horrible failures and catastrophes. It lead to the Corporate Bio Wars of 2111 to 2114 that escalated into the''' Bio-Robotnik™''' Miner revolt of Rasmussen Planet in 2115 and to the all out Super Clone Wars of 2116 '''that lasted until 2142 with the '''Gene Clone Attack on the Terran Assembly. The last Clone War ended in 2197 with the declaration that all Genetic altering and experimentation with sentient life forms had to undergo the strictest government controls. Any corporation caught in this was to be destroyed, with everyone of the management to be hanged. It also gave all Gene Clones the right of Freedom and self control and to be fully accepted sub species of the Human race with all rights every sentient being was entitled too. Schwartz Bio Engineering '''officially did not participate in the Clone or Corporate Wars, but had to release and free all of their Gene Clone Products. Among the most extreme were the Alpha-War Workers™', designed to withstand the most extreme environmental conditions and be able to fight and work under crushing gravitation. In one Commercial the '''AWW's' were praised as a worker that could even work on Saturn if it had a solid surface and an atmosphere to breathe. The AWW's got the nickname Saturnians. The average Saturnian stood 320 cm and was almost 150 cm wide, with a tough carbon nano tube laced double skeleton, thick carbon nano mesh skin and super dense muscle structure. The average Saturnian could lift up to 6000 kilos under one standard gee, stay submerged under water for up to 4 hours and work in depths that would crush a normal human. This enormous strength and size had a price and they lost much of their fine motoric abilities and no Saturnian can manipulate objects smaller than 3 cm, without cybernetic or mechanical assistance. Saturnians completely lack body hair and, must have artificially implant eye lashes to prevent small particles enter their eyes. Saturnian Women are considered ugly even among Saturnians and usually cover their appearance with Burka like garments. The Saturnians settled on a large planet called Odin due to its high natural gravitation of nine gee. They joined the United Earth in 2210, and the United Stars of the Galaxy in 2222. While Saturnians are able to reproduce, extensive pre and postnatal cyber technical assistance such as the bone structure weaving has to be done artificially. Today there are approximately 34 Million Saturnians and most can be found either in the United Stars Marine Corps or in the security field. Saturnian Body guards are among the highest paid, especially if they are graduates of the Saturnian Fight and Security Academy. The entire Culture is focused on security and guard duties and is strongly Germanic and duty oriented. Saturnians enjoy extreme sports such as Ultra Wrestling'''and '''Beyond Limits Strongman competitions. The''' Annual Saturnian Strongmen Festivities''' are among the most watched sporting events in the Union. Categories: Category:Union Member Societies